Slayer
by Pugnacious Peace
Summary: Summary inside. :D
1. Prologue

_**Okay, I'm using an idea that was created by me and my best friend Tanya. :) Only thing I am changing is the Characteristics of the enemy, the Characters, and a little bit of the plot line, but most of it was all her idea. I'm just putting it on the computer. :) HERE GOES! **_

_**Full summary; In 2016, Monsters, a cross between beasts and humans, invade the earth. Only a handful of the 40 million humans on the earth survive. Those people are either slayers, or protected by slayers. Slayers know how to defeat these Monsters, but it takes a lot of time, patience, and will. Hisoka, a sixteen year old boy who became a Slayer after he witnessed his parents' death by the hands of a Monster, and Tsuzuki, a twenty three year old man who vowed to protect the human race even before the Monsters came around, meet and instantly feel a connection. They could be among the few that could save the human race, or they could be among the many that will never live to see it.**_

_**HERE WE GO!**_

_**Prologue; January 26th, 2016**_

The moon shone a dark black, the red sky painted like human blood. Feet slam into the ground, dodging mutilated bodies of his friends and family. His feet splash in a puddle of blood, and a gun in his back belt loop moves with every step. It was unnaturally warm, but he didn't mind it. A least he could take off his jacket if he wanted to. Maybe he could sleep tonight without bundling up so deep a monster could only bite the first twenty layers of blanket and miss him by seven layers. A soft footstep ahead of him alerted him, and he stopped, pulled his gun out from the belt loop in a quick reflex, and slammed against the wall-all in less than a second. He held the sleek black pistol by his face with both arms, stepping carefully toward the edge of the wall. It sounded like whatever it was was doing the same, and he reached down at a second belt that ran over his slightly bare tummy and around his lower hips where it connected with the second belt. He pulled several clips of ammo from a pocket of the belt and reloaded his gun, remembering that he needed it badly, seeing as he hadn't reloaded in a week.

As soon as the ammo clips were in place and he had the gun in his grip again, he felt the edge of the wall. He jumped out, gun ready, and he pointed at a man, who, apparently thinking the boy was a Monster as well, had a gun pointed at his head as well.

The man's features were rock hard and determined, only slightly aged by stress of war, though he didn't look a day over eighteen. His deep purple eyes could draw the younger boy in and just hold him captive for eternity. Chocolate brown hair somewhat completed the man's beautiful appearance, and the boy lowered his gun cautiously, but didn't put it away.

The man also lowered his weapon, and his face softened. "What are you doing here, kid? This area is forbidden!"

"I could ask _you_ the same thing. I have a right to be here." He growled, staring the man strait in the eye.

"Oh? Like what? You've never seen a Monster before? Stay here and you will, but you won't be able to get away, kiddo. Look, just go home, alright?"

"_Kiddo_!? I am _not_ just some kid, alright? I am a slayer." He said proudly, smirking softly.

"Ha! You? I guess we are getting desperate. Look, just follow me, and I'll take you home. I can't let another kid get hurt."

"I AM NOT A KID!" He reached his his pocket, and the older man pulled his gun up a bit higher, ready to fire if the boy in front of him was not what he seemed. The younger pulled out a license. He handed it to the brown haired man and smirked.

"Kurosaki Hisoka, age sixteen, occupation; Slayer." He looked at the picture and at the boy, who apparently was Hisoka, and noticed the picture was exactly right. "Alright. I guess I was wrong. You are a slayer. So..." He became a bit nervous, but Hisoka noticed a slight change in the atmosphere. He turned quickly, putting the black gun back in his pocket and pulling out a silver one from his inside jacket pocket in a lightening fast movement.

There, right in front of him, stood a monster. It's claws were reached out to him, and he began to step back.

The older man also stepped back, his gun up and ready. He started to pull the trigger, but Hisoka held his hand in front of the gun, stopping him. "Don't. Let _me_ handle this. I'm going to prove I'm not some kid. If you think I'm about to be killed, then you can help."

He ran forward and began to fire, and the Monster swiped a large arm out after him. He jumped just high enough to avoid it, and he shot the large thing right in the neck, and it fell. He landed on one knee and stood slowly, the gun smoke clearing as he turned.

Looking at the older man, he smiled. Not sarcastically, but the more he looked into this man's eyes, the more he felt as if he belonged.

"Believe me now?"

"Yea... I believe you..." He whispered, shocked beyond all words. "By the way.. My name is Asato Tsuzuki. Just call me Tsuzuki please."

"Alright, Tsuzuki." He nodded lightly. "Nice to meet you."

"Pleasure's all mine..."

_**Okay! Hope you liked it, and LET'S GOOO!**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	2. Suicidal

_**Hey! I am back! Same day I created the first chapter of this story, I am creating the second. :) Now, I have to tell you a few things;**_

_**Yes, it is in the future, just in the event that you may have missed the year. I'm pretty sure I only mentioned it once, so it's okay if you did miss it. :) **_

_**And These people are not Shinigami. Of course. :) Think of Tsuzuki as a police officer and Hisoka just as a boy who has nowhere to go but up. **_

_**Yes, Tatsumi and Watari will be in here. They will be slayers as well, but a bit more experienced than the others. I'm not sure if I want Muraki in it or not, but If I do, he probably won't be evil. :) And he will probably be younger as well. Here goes!**_

_**Chapter one; March 7th, 2016. 2:10 A.M.**_

Hisoka busted through the front door, Tsuzuki following. His leather-clad legs moved across the floor, moving through the small crown of remaining humans. He stopped at a table on the other side of the room, and he lifted himself onto a stool. Tsuzuki sat next to him, putting his gun in his pocket.

"Have a rough night, boys?" A blond man asked, laughing lightly.

"Yeah. A bit, Watari. Pain in the bum." Tsuzuki growled, raising his arm as he yawned. "Got any rooms?"

"No, sorry. New people are coming in, mostly women with children. You know I'm a softy when it comes to kids."

"Of course." Hisoka said, smiling. "I like it that way. Keep them safe. I'd rather stay out here and save lives that sleep."

"Speak for yourself, kid," An older slayer said, taking a long drink of vodka. "I'll bet you aren't even an experienced slayer. Go play with your cars."

Hisoka pulled out his gun quickly and pointed it at him, a flame in his eyes, just like the one Tsuzuki witnessed in January.

"Bad Idea." Watari said, pointing a glass at the man. "He's stronger and smarter than he looks. He's got the mind of a vampire. Very smart boy."

The man smirked and touched Hisoka's gun and lowered it. "Kid, you're picking a fight with the wrong man. I'm on your side, remember?"

"Ha." Hisoka breathed out, pulling his gun back, spinning it around his finger before stuffing it back in his waist band. He looked back at Watari, who held out a glass to him.

"On the house. You look tired, anyway."

"Thanks." Hisoka whispered, taking a sip of the bitter liquid. He shuddered at first, then took a longer drink. He soon wiped his mouth with his arm. He suddenly tensed, and he looked up. Tsuzuki noticed that look, and he sighed.

"Looks like he heard something."

"Sound the alarm." Hisoka growled, jumping off the stool.

"Kid!" Watari yelled, and he sighed as Hisoka ran at the door.

"Everybody move!" Hisoka yelled.

The slayers that knew him backed off, but that was only a few. Mostly a few of Tsuzuki's friends.

Behind the bar, Watari ran to a small switch in the side of the wall. He waited for a moment, and when he seen a large shadow approaching the glass, he pulled down. A shrill siren pierced the air, and Hisoka fired the first shot.

Tsuzuki jumped off, grabbing his gun. "Don't these things ever give us a break?" He mumbled.

Watari grabbed a gun of his own and jumped over the table, and by the time he reached Hisoka, a crowd of people started firing.

Before long, the shadow fell, and it his a window. Everyone took shelter within each other, hiding their heads from flying glass and wood splinters. Indeed, it was a Monster, and Hisoka laughed. "Nothing better than saving peoples lives, huh, guys?"

Several let out whoops of joy, as most of them had wives, children, or sisters in the back rooms.

Over the few months Tsuzuki and Hisoka had teamed together, Hisoka had changed.

When he was thirteen, his parents were among the first ten people that were killed by monsters. He escaped by using his father's pistol for protection, and since then, he vowed to destroy any Monster that threatened a human life with him around. He wasn't proud of what he was doing, by any means. He was only destroying other lives, human or not. The monsters had ones who loved them too, didn't they? But he had no choice. Nobody messed with his race. He knew the humans messed up, but his Generation could show what humans could really become.

Tsuzuki laughed softly. "Hisoka, you okay?"

Hisoka looked up, getting pushed out of his flashbacks. He had begun crying, remembering his father. "Yea... I'm fine." He whispered, walking out of the bar. Tsuzuki looked over at Watari and started to move after the boy, but Watari grabbed his shoulder.

"Leave him alone, Tsuzuki. It's obvious he has something big on his mind..."

"Yes, but I want to be able to help him..." Tsuzuki looked through what was left of the windows and back at the monster laying through the side.

"You are by staying here. He'll come back when he wants to. He knows you care, I've seen it in his eyes."

Tsuzuki sighed. "I'll just follow him. I won't bug him, I'll just.. I'll just make sure he doesn't get ambushed."

"Okay, but leave him alone, alright?"

"Alright."

Tsuzuki ran out the front doors.

_**Hanashi's rock; 4:20 A.M.**_

Hisoka finally stopped running. He looked down from Hanashi's rock, a pointed rock that overlooked much of Kyoto. Hanashi was a Hero. He saved many of the people of Kyoto when the Monsters first attacked, Hisoka included. Hanashi actually took him in for a time, until one day, on Hisoka's fourteenth day with him, he vanished. Nobody knows where he went.

Hisoka looked up at the black-ish moon, turning a lighter gray as the sun tried to come up. He used to love watching the sun come up from this very spot, feeling the cold and fear of the night fade away. It was different now. He was older, he was wiser. Depressed, maybe. more violent, perhaps, but older and wiser.

He collapsed on the edge of the rock, tears rolling from the corners of his eyes. "Why...?" He asked himself, looking up at the sky. "What the hell did we do to you!?" He yelled, directing the question to the Monsters that ripped everything away from him so fast, so painfully. They destroyed the human race. Sure, they messed up, but it was obviously meant to be that way. Was this? He looked down back at his hands as tears dripped on his skin. "All I wanted..." He whispered, sniffing. "Was to grow up and live happily with my family... Was that to much to ask? Huh!?" He raised his voice to a scream, letting his anger out.

He wanted to raise the gun and end his life. He felt it may be necessary. He reached in the back of his pants, pulling the pistol from the waistband. He smiled softly, looking at the barrel of his release. He put one bullet in the chamber, and he snapped it back in place.

'_What's left? blood soaked cities and dead bodies? People can do without me. I'm a kid, I'm not worth the time._' He thought, setting the gun softly against the side of his neck. a soft smile remained on his face as he began to pull the trigger. "I'm sorry, Tsuzuki. I tried, but I just can't stay here. You know that. I'll be with mom and dad now..." He pulled slightly harder on the trigger when two arms wrapped themselves around his body and grabbed the gun away from him.

Hisoka sat on the rock, still as stone. Hot tears were pooling on his shoulders, and he blinked slowly.

"Hisoka... Please... I need you. you don't know how much you mean to me." A man whispered.

"Tsuzuki..." Hisoka choked, realizing the older man had followed him. Heard _everything_.

"Hisoka..." Tsuzuki whispered, crying harder and squeezing Hisoka's body against his own. The teen could feel Tsuzuki's skin against his own, hot in contrast. Tsuzuki's breath his his neck and traveled down his shirt, hitting his chest with every word the brown-haired man managed to let out. "You're the only friend I've ever had... The only one who had stayed with me this long..." His lips rubbed against Hisoka's neck, leaving soft whispers of touch along his skin. Hisoka shivered, leaning back against the comfort of Tsuzuki's chest.

"Tsuzuki... I honestly don't see how-"

"You stayed beside me... you've fought beside me, and you never left without making sure I was okay. You _cared_, Hisoka. that's all you had to do.. If you leave this earth, then I'm leaving too!"

Hisoka smiled. "I... I matter that much to you?" He whispered, his heart beating faster than he thought possible.

A soft nod from Tsuzuki made him whimper, and he turned and hugged him quickly. He'd never felt this way since his parents died, and he loved it.

A few moments later, They got up and Hisoka wiped away his tears. "We speak nothing of this." He whispered, laughing lightly.

Tsuzuki nodded. "Agreed."

_**-sniff- That suicide thing made me cry. Gaw, I'm a WIMP! -.- Oh well. :D That's why ya love me. (Or hate me, take your pick. :) ) I hope you liked this chapter. I wrote the suicide attempt scene while listening to 'never too late' by 3DG (Three days Grace)**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	3. Findings

_**Okay, you can call me stupid if you want, but I'm not very familiar with the term 'AU'. Bad or good, and what on earth does it mean? -hides- PLEASE don't make fun of me, I just want to know... T.T**_

_**WARNING! Graphic-ness in this chapter! I will warn you when it starts and tell you when it stops.**_

_**Chapter two; March 8Th, 12:30 P.M.**_

Hisoka raised his glass, laughing against Tsuzuki, who smiled and held his hand over the younger boy's chest. The teens face was red, and he set the glass down. "One more, Please!" he yelled to Watari, who sighed.

"Kid, you are going to have one hell of a hangover later. I'm not sure if I should give anymore to you..."

"Come on, Watari. I just kicked _ass_, man, just fork it over!" He whispered, his voice soft, but clearly demanding. Tsuzuki, who smirked, nodded.

"Aw, Just give him one more, Yukata. He deserves it!"

About three hours ago, The group came in contact with a whole hoard of Monsters. Though the numbers were against them, they one with no lives lost, but several were injured, including Hisoka himself. It was only a cut on the leg however, and he said it was nothing.

Watari shook his head in a silent laugh and poured one last shot and slid it over the table to Hisoka. The blond grabbed it with a surprisingly sturdy hand and gulped it down. He set it back down and leaned back, closing his eyes. "I'm ready for a nap..." He mumbled, moaning lightly. He opened his eyes into slits, staring at Tsuzuki, who laughed.

"Nice try, but I know you're drunk."

"I am not!" Hisoka growled, standing up. His legs wobbled beneath him as soon as he hit the floor, and he leaned back against the table, hiccuping, mumbling, "Just a little tipsy..." before felling back into Tsuzuki's lap.

"It was a _bad_ idea to give him this much. You and I both know he's only fifteen."

"SIXTEEN!" Hisoka yelled, raising an arm up high. His eyes were still closed, and a small blush-like tint was across his face.

"Sixteen, sorry!" Watari yelled, coming to his own defense.

Tsuzuki sighed. "Yes, but hey, he did deserve to have a party. He seems happy now..."

Watari looked down at Hisoka, who had his mouth slightly open, laughing lightly at his own stupidity of drinking. "I'm already regretting it!" He cried, laughing harder. "And I don't know why I'm laughing!"

Watari laughed slightly. "Uh... I guess... But I think I've seen him happier."

"Oh yea? When?"

"Heh... Four twenty Yesterday when you and him came back. He had a smile on his face so bright it could have lit up the whole world."

"You're exaggerating."

"Yes, maybe a little, but who cares. What I'm saying is that he's happy with you. That's _all_that matters, isn't it?"

Hisoka was fast asleep, his legs curled up onto Tsuzuki as the older man held him in a bridal-style position. His breath smelled of alcohol, but Tsuzuki didn't seem to mind.

"You should find a place to put him for a while, you know?"

"Yea, I guess so." Tsuzuki nodded and looked at the younger boy sleeping in his arms and he stood up. Hisoka's arm was wrapped around Tsuzuki's neck, his face pressing into his chest. "Man.. He went to sleep pretty fast..."

"He's a kid. Remember."

"Right." Tsuzuki moved toward the door to the backrooms, and he found an empty room. He carefully knocked to double check before pushing it open, and he layed Hisoka down softly on a couch. "Sleep tight. I'll be right here, promise." He whispered before walking over to a chair directly across from the teen. He wrapped a blanket around Hisoka first before flopping down on his own 'bed' and wrapping himself up and closing his eyes. Before long, he was treated to a nice long nap that he needed.

A lot.

_**March 9th, 4:30 P.m.**_

Tsuzuki woke up to a pressure on his lap, and he looked up and seen Hisoka sitting on him, staring at the wall.

"Hisoka? What are you doing?" He asked tiredly, and the boy turned. His green eyes flashed happily, and he smiled.

"Waiting for you to woke up. You slept for two days, you know. We all thought you were dead." He laughed softly, getting up. "I thought I'd see how comfortable you were."

"Funny." Tsuzuki moaned, sitting up and getting up out of the chair.

"You know, I thought his lap was quite comfortable when I sat on it last. Of course, then again, I didn't have to deal with jeans.. or clothes of any sort..." A woman's voice stated, and Tsuzuki turned quickly.

"The hell-" He stopped and stared at the woman in the doorway. his jaw dropped and Hisoka looked at her as well.

"Who is _she_?" He asked, staring in shock.

Tsuzuki stood. "My... My ex.. Kairi, what-"

"No questions, Tsuzuki. I missed you, love. I've been searching to see if you were still alive, and when I found out you were a slayer, well... Needless to say I searched even harder.

Hisoka glared at her, wanting more than anything to stand in front of Tsuzuki and block her view. He had no idea why he felt so jealous. After all, They were only friends.

Right?

"Kairi... I... Um... Wow... you look... Amazing..." Tsuzuki whispered, his eyes traveling up and down her perfect body. She wasn't too skinny, but wasn't too fat either. Perfect weight for a woman her age, which was twenty six. Her breasts were kept away safely in a almost too-tight black shirt with a leather jacket over the top. She wore a pair of jeans over her legs with knee-high leather high heels, the same ones he remembered her wearing the last night they seen each other a year before the Monsters came in.

"Thank you. I think you do too..." She whispered sweetly, and then she stopped and looked at Hisoka, who cleared his glare with a soft smile as soon as she looked at him. "And who's the kid?"

Hisoka's smile dropped, and he growled. "I am _not _a kid. I'm a slayer."

"_You_!? The only thing you can slay is a... wait.. There isn't anything!" She said bitterly, her eyes sparkling.

Hisoka growled and walked toward the door. "Whatever. Have fun with her, Tsuzuki. She's a _keeper_." He said sarcastically before walking out and shutting the door.

Tsuzuki sighed. "Look, he really _is_ a slayer. A very good one too, for his age."

"Yea, whatever." Kairi whispered, grabbing Tsuzuki's wrist. "I want to know why it didn't work out between us... Why did we ever break up, baby..."

Tsuzuki looked down, trying to remember himself. "I... I don't know..." He admitted, sighing. "But I do know it was _you_ who broke up with me..."

"Oh, and it was the _biggest _mistake of my life... Oh, Tsuzuki..." She whispered, kissing his neck softly.

Tsuzuki let out a soft moan and wrapped his arm around her hip, and she laughed lightly, sitting in his lap after pushing him back down in the chair. She moved her lips toward his own, and before they could touch, Tsuzuki moved his head away.

"No... I... I can't do that, really." He pushed her off and got up, walking toward the door.

"Oh, but Tsuzuki... you know it's right. You felt it the first time, didn't you?"

"Look, Kairi, it was a mistake last time, and so is this."

"Oh, No, Tsuzuki. This is what I've lived for! I've wanted to see you again, and I... Please, Tsuzuki, take me back!"

"No, Kairi! Just.. no. I have too much to deal with. I don't know if you've noticed, but things aren't simple anymore! I am working my ass off every day trying to keep you and all the other women alive to see the sun rise the next morning! And what do I get? The past coming back to haunt me!?"

Tsuzuki opened the door and Kairi slammed it shut again, her nails scratching his arm. "You _will_ take me back, Tsuzuki." Her eyes seemed to glow, and that's when he knew his ex was _not_ his ex. As he moved his hand to his back pocket for his gun, she suddenly grabbed his neck and lifted him from the ground. "I told you, Tsuzuki, all those years ago. If you get on my bad side, it could become fatal..."

"What?" Tsuzuki choked, laughing lightly through his pain. His legs thrashed and he put his hands around 'Kairi's' trying to pry her off. "You never said that!"

"Well, I'm saying it now." Tsuzuki reached into his back pocket with one hand, but he couldn't feel his gun.

"Looking for this?" She whispered, holding out his very own gun from her back. "Never srop your guard. Number one rule as a slayer, Tsuzuki..."

The door suddenly swung open, and Hisoka stepped in. "Tsu- ... Woah... If this is your way of foreplay, I don't _want_ to know..."

"Hisoka... Just... HELP! Shoot her!" Tsuzuki cried, and Hisoka pulled his gun out quickly, hitting Kairi directly in the neck. She dropped, loosening her grip.

Tsuzuki wheezed and started to stand, coughing roughly. "Thanks.. I owe ya one... No, I owe you _two_."

"Nah. It's more like five." Hisoka smiled and helped the older man up. "You okay?"

"Yea... Shaken, but I'm alright. Boy, these monsters get worse every day."

"Yea... I know. You know it's beginning to close in, and I know for a fact we haven't gotten even _half _of them."

"I know. Everybody knows. But we have to keep trying. The world is counting on us."

_**March 9th; 9:00 P.M.**_

Hisoka pulled his gun from his belt, looking out through the dark. He listened for a moment before nodding. "Clear." He whispered, running forward to another wall. Tsuzuki followed, Watari behind him, and a man named Tatsumi behind him.

Tsuzuki sighed. "How do you _know_ these things are coming?"

"I don't know, really. Sometimes I smell them. Others I feel the vibrations. Some, I feel the change in atmosphere that most people don't pay attention to. Most of them, though, I don't notice until they're a few feet away. At the farthest, I've sensed them at about half a mile.

"Hm. At least you have a way of sensing the damn things. We don't have any materials to make anything to help us, so you are the only tool we've got." Tatsumi whispered, looking to his right.

"Heh. I guess I should take that as a compliment, so thank you."

"No problem, kid."

"I AM NOT A KID!" A strong smell hit Hisoka's senses, and he stopped. "Guys... Shh. I smell something." He pressed against the wall, and he listened and listened _close_. He wrinkled his nose. "Ugh.. Blood. Fresh kill. Come on." He moved forward, and he soon found the source.

A baby was in the grass, and it's mother was laying beside it. Hisoka felt like crying as he touched the woman's pale face.

"Hisoka! Don't _touch_ the dead! It could be dangerous!" Tatsumi growled, but Tsuzuki grabbed him before he could run foreword. Watari also shook his head.

"Don't. Give him a moment."

_**GRAPHIC CONTENT! NOT FOR THE QUEASY!**_

Hisoka sighed and looked at the baby. Blood smothered his body, and a good chunk of his stomach was ripped out. "Poor kid." He whispered, looking at the wound closely. "I'd say he died about twenty minutes ago.he was alive when he was ripped apart, too."

"How do you know that, Hisoka?" Tsuzuki asked, keeping his distance.

"I pay attention to the dead instead of simply running by them. Twenty minutes, which suggests that gave the monsters plenty of time to scat..."

"When did the mother die."

Hisoka looked at the woman again, this time lifting up the dress to her stomach. "Looks to me..." he whispered, wincing. "Like they pulled her apart... from the inside _out_..." He whispered, looking at the various organs between her legs. "No cuts on the stomach, but you can certainly see that meat and organs were taken out of her..." He shook his head. "I'd say she had died at least twenty minutes before her child."

"Where were the parts taken out _from_?" Tatsumi asked, as if it wasn't already obvious. Hisoka didn't seem to take note on the obviousness of the question, and he sighed.

"Where do the babies come out?" He asked, looking at Tatsumi with a sad expression.

_**Okay, you're good. :)**_

Tatsumi covered his mouth and turned away, shaking with queasiness. Watari winced and also looked away, while Tsuzuki had turned away long before.

"I don't think she was alive when the organs were taken out, so-"

"How is that even _possible_!" Tatsumi moaned, covering his face.

"These... _things_ are from another planet, perhaps even another universe or galaxy. You'd be surprised about how many things can be done... Come on, I can't look at this anymore..." Hisoka whispered before standing up quickly. Blood covered his hands, and he shuddered and flicked some off. He walked quickly to a wall. "I need to stop for a moment..." He whispered, before wiping his hands on the wall above him. "When we come to a river, I'll wash off."

Tatsumi nodded softly.

Tsuzuki rubbed his neck. The bruises from Kairi still remained, but he chose to ignore it. "There's a river down here. Come on." He walked foreword and Hisoka followed, keeping his hands away from his pants and other people.

When they reached the river, Hisoka dipped his fingers in the water. "It's... Warm..." Hisoka whispered, looking down at his reflection in the water. Washing his hands off, he watched Tsuzuki walking around, watching for Monsters. Hisoka laughed and smiled softly, admiring everyone's bravery. He couldn't get the mental image of the woman and her child out of his head. They didn't look tortured, only pale and lifeless. no expression was on their faces, and Hisoka supposed that was a good thing. Maybe that suggested that they died quickly?

Ha. Yea, right. He knew for sure that baby was ripped apart while he was alive. It sickened Hisoka just to imagine the baby's cries.

Once he wiped his hands clean under the water, he pulled a small bit of water from the river. A small fish was in his hand, and he gasped lightly before smiling. It flopped in his hand, and he put it back. It swam away quickly.

"It's amazing how these fish swim..." Hisoka whispered, catching everyone's attention.

"What?"

"They only move their tails and fins in the water, making it look so easy and graceful... Even their death is beautiful, in it's own way. If they die naturally, of course."

Watari sighed. "Hisoka... Relax, alright. You're shaking..."

Hisoka looked up. He was shaking, and his skin was turning pale. He felt sick to his stomach. He moved to the side for a moment, and both Tatsumi and Watari moved out of his way.

The teen heaved and threw up in the grass, coughing after that. A few minutes of puking, and he wiped his mouth with his arm. "Careful guys. Go home, alright?"

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine, I'll be there in a minute..."

"No. We're staying here." Watari sat next to Hisoka, rubbing his back as another wave of nausea hit the blond, and he threw up again in the same place. Tatsumi held up his hair, and Tsuzuki stood watch for any monsters.

Tsuzuki sighed as the moments stretched on for what seemed like an eternity, listening to the choked-back sounds of the blond. He shook his head lightly and looked out to the starry sky. Hisoka was clearly having a late reaction to the bodies from before, and he understood. After all, it wasn't easy staring into a dead bodies' face without feeling sick. Especially when they had died with such disgusting results. The teen was certainly brave for being so young. In the past months, he'd learned more about the boy that he ever thought possibly in the little bit of time they had spent together.

Hisoka soon stopped, and he shook roughly in Watari's arms and Tatsumi helped clean off his face. Tsuzuki turned slowly, and he smiled. "Someone carry him. We'll go around the bodies so he doesn't have to see that again. Let's head home."

They all nodded and Watari picked Hisoka up on his back, and the teen moaned.

_'This is getting out of hand..._' Tsuzuki thought, looking back at Hisoka, who had his eyes closed tightly shut. '_We need to end this and regain control... Before the Monsters end us_.'

_**Okay, there you go:) Hope you liked it! HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYBODY:D Good night!**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	4. feel

_**Annnnnd here we go. :)**_

_**Chapter three;**_

_**March 9th; 10:35 P.M**_

Hisoka moaned, his hands over his chest and gripping his T-shirt, as Tatsumi put a small bag of ice over his head. "His forehead is pretty warm." He whispered. "Something tells me this is more than just a simple reaction..." He stroked the teen's hair and stood up strait, looking at Tsuzuki, who sighed.

"I hope it _is_ just a reaction." Tsuzuki whispered, looking through a window overlooking the bleak scenery of the once beautiful town. "Otherwise, it could become fatal to him, and infectious to all humans. He could be the beginning of the end!" He panicked, his arms crossing over his chest.

"Oh, Tsuzuki, calm down!" Watari laughed, slapping his shoulder. "Don't worry, He'll be fine. It just so happens that the only doctor alive in Kyoto is here _right now_ three rooms down. He could tell us what's wrong!"

"Only one problem, science boy." Tsuzuki growled, turning sharply. "HOW CAN HE DO THAT WHEN MEDICAL EQUIPMENT IS GONE!?"

Watari jumped, and Tatsumi put his hand over Tsuzuki's mouth. "Will you be _quiet_, for goodness sakes, Tsuzuki!? Hisoka's trying to rest!"

"Sorry..." Tsuzuki whispered, muffled by Tatsumi's hand. Once it left his lips, he sighed. "I'm just worried about him, you know? He's like... My _best_ friend, nearly a brother."

"How is that even possible? You've only known each other for a few months..."

"I know, but... I don't know, it was this.. connection with him... I felt it the first time we locked each others' eye. This jolt in my chest nearly made me faint. I knew we would get along fine. And we did. The more I learned about him, the more attached I got. I don't know what I'd do if I lost him..."

He seen Hisoka smile out of the corner of his eye, and then the blonde's eyes slid closed, and his arms went limp, falling off of his chest to the side of the bed. His lips were parted slightly, and he looked almost... at peace. Tsuzuki had never seen him like that. Normally, even in his sleep, he had a nervous or angry expression. Never calm or collected, unless he was _drunk_. But then, that was once.

Tsuzuki smiled softly, and he laughed carefully, walking to the couch on the other side of the room. "If you guys want to go, then go ahead. We'll be fine."

"Nah. I like your room." Watari whispered, looking over at Tatsumi with a wink. Tatsumi blushed softly and nodded.

"If he stays, I stay. If there is room, of course."

"I'll make a bed on the floor. I'll sleep there."

Watari let out a sigh of annoyance, and he walked over to Tsuzuki, who blinked. "Look, why don't you sleep with Hisoka? After all, he trusts you."

"Ah..." Tsuzuki blushed and looked away, shaking his head. "Last time I landed myself in that position, It ended badly." Kairi flashed through his mind, and he shuddered.

"Heh. Denied." Watari growled, pressing against Tsuzuki's chest softly. "Go on, buddy! _Trust me_."

Tatsumi nodded, taking Tsuzuki by surprise. "Watari is right. Hisoka trusts you deeply. He won't be angry. In fact, if anything at all, he'll be touched."

Tsuzuki sighed, but a smile crossed his face. "Alright... I guess... It wouldn't hurt anything... But only to protect him!"

Watari and Tatsumi sighed and looked away, but they figured it was _close enough_. Tsuzuki walked over to Hisoka's bed, and the teenage boy moved his body upward slightly, his back lifting off of the mattress. Tsuzuki blushed, finding himself watching the boy's every movement as if in slow motion, his eyes trailing down the soft skin that soon disappeared under a light sheet that was beginning to fall.

The older man grabbed the sheet and pulled it up to Hisoka's shoulders, smiling lightly.

Watari grinned and Tatsumi let out a breath.

"Okay." Watari said, walking over with a new bounce in his step. "Go ahead! We won't bother you!" He then grabbed Tatsumi's arm and ran to the other side of the room, flopping on a chair.

Tsuzuki laughed slightly and slid on the empty side of the bed, and instantly, Hisoka's body cuddled against his own. Tsuzuki blinked and a blush spread across his cheeks, but he smiled and closed his eyes slowly.

Once they closed completely, Hisoka opened his own slowly. He smiled and his eyes danced. He closed his eyes again and let himself drift away, welcoming the darkness of sleep.

_**Sorry nothing really happened, but I need to make you guys see what Hisoka really feels. I know, you probably don't understand yet, but you will eventually. (I hope) Well, see you in the next chapter!**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	5. Blood of the past

_**Okay, the last chapter was a bit boring, I know, but You understand, right?:D Here goes!**_

_**Chapter four; March 10th, 11:02 A.M.**_

Hisoka opened his eyes slowly, feeling the warmth of Tsuzuki's body gone. He bolted upright, and a pain in his head scolded him for doing so. Grasping the side, he slid off of the bed, his feet hitting the floor softly, making little sound as he walked toward the door. A strong smell reached his nose, and he stopped, his jaw dropping slowly. He heard feet scurrying across the floor, and he felt something biting at his feet. Screaming loudly, he fell to his knees as a burning sensation filled his legs, forcing him immobile. Little spider-like monsters chewed away at his feet, and he could just barely register the blood coming from his skin. He pulled his body back with his arms, kicking as hard as he could.

"Get off of me!" he cried, Using one hand to swipe at them on impulse. His palm connected with one, smacking it away from his skin. He yelped, feeling a bit of flesh ripping off of his foot along with it, and he stood, still kicking to get them off. He seen his gun laying on the dresser in the corner of the room, but he knew he couldn't just shoot at them with them connected to his feet... He reached out to the gun and felt tears burning in his eyes. Another sting brought him to his knees, and he fell, missing the gun by only a few inches.

He switched to screaming, trying to either alert anyone in the building, or scare the stupid things away. He kicked and swiped, missing everything every time. The door suddenly slammed open, and a silver-haired man ran in, holding a bottle. He poured some kind of red liquid over Hisoka's feet quickly, and the spider-like things ran off, dying in the middle of the floor.

Hisoka hissed in pain and held his foot, standing carefully. "T...Thanks..."

"No problem. Anything for a fellow slayer. I've heard a lot about you, Kurosaki."

"Please, call me Hisoka, Mister... Erm..."

"Kazutaka. My name is Kazutaka Muraki."

"Nice to meet you then, Kazutaka."

Tsuzuki suddenly burst into the room, slamming the slowly-shutting door back out, hitting it against the wall.

"Hisoka!" He yelled, pulling the young boy into his arms as tears rolled from his eyes. "Are you alright? Oh, I'm so sorry! We didn't hear you until this man opened the door!"

Tatsumi raced in, and behind him, Watari followed.

"What did you pour on my foot, Kazutaka? What made those... _things_ run off?" Hisoka asked, looking at the older man strait in the eyes. Kazutaka smiled.

"Acid." When Hisoka tensed, Kazutaka laughed. "Relax. It's just wine. Red wine to be exact. I've noticed the spider forms of the Monsters are sensitive. Nasty things."

"You mentioned you were a slayer... for how long?"

"Oh, since these damn things came into Kyoto two years ago. I had been studying their attacks for quite sometime before they hit here. By then, I knew all I needed to know."

Tsuzuki looked over at Kazutaka and grinned. "Hey, you're the doctor!"

"Yes, I am. Do you need help with anything?"

"Yes, actually-"

Hisoka cut him off. "Tsuzuki, I'm fine, really, I don't need any more help from him. I don't want to bother him-"

Kazutaka laughed kindly and leaned toward Hisoka a bit further. "Nonsense. It would not be a bother at all to help you. What's the problem, other than the bleeding foot? By the way, that will not be fatal. Might hurt a bit to run though..."

"Thanks..." Hisoka nodded lightly and started to stand, and Tsuzuki, Tatsumi, Watari, and Kazutaka all helped him, lifting him up quickly.

Tsuzuki sighed. "Hisoka had a high fever last night, and before that, he seen two dead bodies and got sick. I know the second was just a reaction to the dead bodies, but-"

"Yes, yes... Well, I'm sure Hisoka here has seen plenty of gruesome things, haven't you, boy?"

"Well... Now that I think about it, yea. I rely on the bodies to tell me how far away Monsters are..."

"I thought so. Have you ever seen something as bad as that?"

"...No... No I haven't.. It was terrible. I didn't feel sick until I washed up at the river though. This feeling hit me, and I just felt like I had to throw up."

"Hm..." Kazutaka lifted his finger to his chin. He then moved that finger to Hisoka's face and stared into his eyes.

The boy felt somehow weak and helpless under the man's stare, his silver eyes paralyzing him to his spot.

"Have you gotten any cuts, or scratches? Even if it's a paper cut, I want to know about it."

"Hm..." Hisoka closed his eyes, and a moment in the past flashed through his mind, even before he found the bodies. He seen a monster's claw piercing his jeans in a fight between himself and a Monster, almost four times his size. Still a baby, he figured. "Yea. I remember. It was two days before we left on patrol and found the bodies."

"Two days... Did you cover it up?"

"No. I didn't think it was important. Only a tiny cut.It bled a little, but it wasn't really all that bad..."

"Two days... Plenty of time for an infection to set in. It wasn't the bodies that set off his vomiting, but an infection gone terribly wrong, not that it ever went right. The fever was most likely also an effect, but It doesn't look too bad yet. Get it covered up as soon as possible, and I'll try to find something to cleanse it. Until then, wash the cut with some water, see if that helps."

Tsuzuki looked at Hisoka, who nodded. His face was becoming pale, and he was reaching back for his gun.

"Don't... Move..." Hisoka whispered, his hand gripping on the gun. His finger was pressed against the trigger, and he took a step to the side slowly, wincing at the pain it cause him.

A figure was standing outside, and he could only see it's shadow, but the atmosphere had changed. He stepped slowly to the window, ignoring Tsuzuki's pleas for him to stay put and let his foot heal a bit. He stepped toward the window and pulled his arm up to his head, and he slammed his gun into the glass, jumping back far enough to get away from flying glass. He winced with every slam on his feet, but he paid no mind as he stepped through the glass carefully, hissing in pain as he moved to the still- calm figure by the window. It hid by a concrete block, the sun sending the shadow out slightly. So far, it looked human, but he couldn't be quite sure.

Tsuzuki also grabbed his gun, now understanding what Hisoka was doing, and Kazutaka pulled out two blue and black pistols from his pockets as well. Watari and Tatsumi pulled their guns out, inching toward the door, both attempting to get away and sound the alarm if a monster was there.

But Hisoka let out a scream as he moved his head out, and he moved back in, tears in his eyes. A hand was over his mouth as he leaned over on the floor, ignoring the glass pushing into his hand.

Watari jumped, and he knew there was no monster, but a human. Probably butchered beyond belief, like the last ones. Tsuzuki stepped outside, and a woman with blond hair was literally nailed to the wall with sharpened claws of some kind. Blood covered every inch of her, and she looked as if she had been dead for quite a while, and smelled like it too. her eyes were a dull green, and he suddenly knew why Hisoka had begun to cry. He was about to say it, when Hisoka spoke up.

"Mama..." He whispered, his voice soft and high pitched. Tsuzuki rushed back in and wrapped his arms around Hisoka's body, and he whispered softly, trying his best to calm the boy. Nothing worked, and his shaking never stopped. His tears stopped flowing, but he never stopped whimpering for abut three hours. When he finally did, he disappeared. Tsuzuki set out to look for him, but found nothing.

Tsuzuki walked into the front of the bar to Watari, who was cleaning a glass.

"Watari... We have a problem."

"What? What is it?" His eyes softened. "How is Bon feeling?"

"...I don't know. He's gone. I haven't been able to find him in the past hour and a half."

"What! Well.. Where could he have gone!?"

"I don't know."

"Well..." Watari sighed, holding his hands against his head. "I guess he'll be fine... I hope... At least he has his gun. He'll be able to survive for a little bit, he'll be back."

"Oh? Then why was his gun laying on his bed...?" Tsuzuki held up Hisoka's very own gun in his hand, and blood splatters covered the black metal.

"Oooooh no... We need to get a search party out there. _Now_."

_**:D Don't hurt me! -hides- **_

_**PLEASE REVIEW! (Nicely, please... O.O)**_


	6. Digging your own grave

_**:D And now you get to see what happened to Hisoka!**_

_**Chapter five; March 10th, 9:05 P.M.**_

"Hisoka! Hisoka! Hisoka, where are you!?"

"Bon!"

"Tatsumi... Anything?"

"No, Tsuzuki. Nothing at all... We checked by the river and the hill beyond the border line, but we found _nothing_ concerning him. I'm sorry."

Tsuzuki looked down. Only one more place to look.

Hanashi's rock.

"Group one, stay here and keep looking groups three and four, go to the river and check under the water and make sure he didn't fall in or anything. Anything that's a sign he was there, tell me, I want to know!" He turned to his group, number five. "We will go to Hanashi's rock and search. We all meet back here when we're finished."

With that, everyone left to search.

_**Hanashi's rock; 9:30**_

Tsuzuki reached the rock first, and he ran quickly, His breathing quick and his heart pounding with every stride. He stopped dead in his tracks after rounding the corner, and he turned back and hid, pulling his group members back behind a large boulder.

Monsters, about six of them, stood in a circle, eating _something_ that the edge of the rock. He growled lightly, and as he was about to run out, Watari grabbed his arm. "No!" He whispered. "You realize that if we go out there, at least one of us will die, if we're lucky!"

"I don't care. Anyone who wants to stay behind, do it, but I'm going out there." He pulled his arm out of Watari's grasp and ran out, holding his gun tightly. But as soon as he went out, the monsters dispersed quickly, running away. Tsuzuki quickly ran to what they were eating.

"It isn't Hisoka." Tsuzuki said with relief, noticing that brown hair was matted to the head. "But I feel bad for the person." He stood carefully and looked around, and he seen a figure running away. Even from this distance, he knew who it was. "Come on." He whispered, and he ran after the figure. A blur ran by him, and he screamed loudly before everything went black.

_**His body went faster than he thought he could even go, and he raced ahead of the rest. Soon, he grabbed the back of the boy's shirt, turned him around, and sure enough, it was Hisoka, his hands covered in blood. **_

_**"Hisoka, what the hell were you doing!?"**_

_**"What should it matter, Tsuzuki? I was doing it for me. Me and only me!"**_

_**"What? Doing what!?"**_

_**"If I buried the dead, I thought I'd feel better about their deaths, but it hasn't worked! I just feel guilty!"**_

_**"For what, Hisoka? You didn't cause this!"**_

_**Hisoka looked down. "No, but-"**_

_**"You can't feel guilty for something you didn't do! You nearly gave us all heart attacks, and poor Watari was worrying about you."**_

_**"..." Hisoka looked up at Tsuzuki.**_

_**Tsuzuki noticed something wasn't quite right. **_

_**The boy slowly stepped back, and Tsuzuki followed. "Hisoka, get back here! The border isn't too far off! If you cross it, we won't be able to help you!"**_

_**"I know." Hisoka whispered. His eyes were dark, and he stopped just on the line. **_

_**'Wait for it...' A loud screech pierced the air, and Tsuzuki jumped, running over to Hisoka. He grabbed him quickly and pulled him back, saving him from an almost certain death by a baby monster. **_

_**"What the hell, Hisoka!?"**_

_**"Dammit, Tsuzuki, can't you just let me do what I want for once?"**_

_**"Tsuzuki!" A boy yelled, some distance off. He was clutching his side and panting, blood coming from his fingers. "Tsuzuki, that's not me! Get away from him!" Tsuzuki looked back at the boy who stood in front of him, just in time to see a blade in front of his face. He stepped back, but the impostor stepped after him, slashing the knife out at him. Tsuzuki dodged it, moving back slightly into Watari, who stared wide eyed. Three people raised guns, but the boy running towards them shouted. **_

_**"No! Don't, guys! You do that, and I will leave too! He's part of me!" **_

_**Tsuzuki looked over at him, and he looked back. Several times he switched back and forth, so confused he wasn't paying attention to escaping. **_

_**"That's really Hisoka..." Tsuzuki whispered, just before feeling a pain in his chest. He looked at the fake staring him in the eyes as it twisted the blade in his chest, mixing his insides. Tsuzuki fell slowly, colliding with the ground with a thud, his breathing ceased.**_

_**Back at the bar; 12:30 A.M**_

Tsuzuki screamed and jumped up. He felt his chest and nothing was coming out. No bandages, not even a cut or pain. '_A dream...?'_ He hadn't had dreams like that in a long time. He looked around the room. A group of people sat around the bed, Hisoka being one of them. His face looked somewhat pale, but he held a small smile.

"You okay?" He asked, touching Tsuzuki's head softly.

"Yea... Where were you?"

Watari sighed. "Group three found him back at the river. I forgot to look in the land next to it. You know, the old graveyard?"

"Oh.. Yea."

"Yea, well, he was there, burying bodies of the dead. Including his mother."

Hisoka looked down. "I'm sorry, guys... I didn't know it would cause so much worry... I really am sorry."

"It's alright, you're still a kid. Kids do that sometimes." An older man said, and Hisoka whirled around.

"I am not a- you know what? Never mind." He turned back around, suddenly wrapping his arms around Tsuzuki's chest, snuggling deeper. "You know, you're like a brother to me. I'm sorry I put you through so much worry."

"It's alright. Forgiven. Just one question, why did I suddenly wake up _here_?"

"A monster raced by us and pushed you over. The breath was knocked right out of you and you passed out. It scared the hell out of all of us because you suddenly just dropped and didn't move. We'd all thought you'd been hit and killed."

Hisoka didn't let Tsuzuki go. He was still hanging on, climbing into the other side of the bed slowly, grinning like an idiot.

Watari grinned. "Come on, guys. Let's give them some _alone_ time."

The group left, shutting the door. Watari winked as he looked in. "Me and Tatsumi will guard the door for ya."

Hisoka nodded, but Tsuzuki blushed deeply.

"...H... Hisoka...?"

"Yes?" Hisoka asked, looking up at him.

"What's... What are you doing?"

Hisoka laughed lightly. "While I was out there, I started thinking. When that Kairi girl was around, I felt pretty jealous when you were all over her. Up until then, I always stuck to the idea of 'only friends'. But... As this life goes on I'm starting to doubt it now."

Tsuzuki blinked. "We are friends, Hisoka, what made you think we weren't?"

"No, Tsuzuki. I know we're _friends_... But could we be more than that?"

Tsuzuki's jaw dropped. "Ah... Okay, Look at your age..."

"16..."

"And then look at _mine_..."

"..." Hisoka looked down. "23..."

"Exactly. Hisoka, I..."

Hisoka let go and away. "I guess it was kind of stupid, huh. I guess it was a bit... dumb to think I could really be good enough."

"No, it's not that, it's just... You're _way_ too young."

Hisoka nodded and got up from the bed, walking carefully toward the door. "Yea. I guess you're right." Before leaving, he turned and began to recite something that sounded like a poem. "'_Dark or light, no one knows, whether dreams are polite, or served as true foes._'" And with that, he opened the door ans walked out.

Tsuzuki lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling. Guilt kept clawing inside of him, and he sighed softly, looking away from the door and at the wall. Slowly, his eyes closed, and once again, sleep took him away.

_**okay, there's that. The poem quote is from my own poem 'Sonnet of Sleep'. :)**_


	7. Never too late

_**:( I'm sorry that some of you think my chapters are a bit too short. I really am trying to make them longer. ): The last one was five pages! I'll have to go for more, then. -sigh- I'll try!**_

_**CHAPTER 7; March 11th 12:00 Noon.**_

Tsuzuki turned on his side, and Muraki watched him carefully. "Hm..." He wondered what really struck him down back at Hanashi's rock. Was it really just the fact he was shocked and he fell and hit the ground too hard? Or was he hit with something? Did he pass out before the Monster came by?

A low moan floated from Tsuzuki to Muraki, and the older man smiled lightly. As he stood up, Tsuzuki whimpered softly, sounding as if he was crying. Curiously, The doctor walked over to Tsuzuki and looked at his face.

He was crying. It was clear he was still sleeping. '_Must be a nightmare. Poor kid.'_ He turned and began to walk out the door, and a small, 'I'm sorry' came from Tsuzuki's direction. Muraki sighed and walked out, shutting the door lightly.

Outside, Hisoka sat at the bar talking to Watari. A drink was held in his hand, and his face looked as if someone had died. Of course, they had, but that wasn't exactly the point. "What's wrong?" Watari asked, noticing the boy's expression.

_"_Nothing... I just..."

"Just... What?"

"Nothing." Hisoka looked away and out the windows. He suddenly looked back and started Watari strait in the eyes. "Do you believe in true love, no matter what age or gender?"

"...Ah..." Watari blinked and laughed lightly. "Is this about Tsuzuki?"

"Maybe."

"Hisoka, you can trust me with whatever you have to say. I won't tell a soul. Promise."

"Okay... Look. Tsuzuki and I have known each other for a long time, right?"

"Right."

"Well... While I was out by the river, I thought about it... I realize I may be in love with him."

"I knew it! Ha, Tatsumi owes be five clips...!"

"Watari! I can't believe it, You're _betting_ on me?"

"No. Betting on what you feel."

"Oie..." Hisoka hit his head on the table, shaking it lightly. "Watari, HONESTLY!"

"Sorry! Go on."

"What should I do?"

"Tell him, of course!" Watari grinned, but it faded when Hisoka looked away.

"I tried... But.. He said I was too young. Is it true? Is this feeling just going to pass after a while?"

Watari shrugged. "I dunno. If it's any help, I met Tatsumi when I was in the third grade. I had a crush on him ever since."

"Awwwwww, MAN!" Hisoka slammed his head back on the table and whimpered. Tears began to streak down his face. "All I want is for him to love me... Am I too young?"

"Well..."

"Watari! Who's side are you ON!?" Hisoka yelled, getting right in his face. Watari stared wide eyed at him and gulped.

"Nobody's, really. I'm trying to keep everyone happy."

"Well, don't keep your day job." Hisoka slipped off of the stool and walked back to the bedroom, his heart pounding quickly as he neared the door. Muraki walked by him and he smiled softly, and Hisoka forced an innocent smile back. He reached the door and opened it lightly, and as soon as it was pushed open, Tsuzuki was by the door. Hisoka jumped and backed up.

"I'm... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Come in, Hisoka. I need to talk to you." Tsuzuki pulled his arm in and Hisoka walked in carefully. Once he was inside, Tsuzuki checked for anyone and then shut the door, locking it moments after. He turned to Hisoka, who was sitting on the bed. The window that had broken before was fixed, though it was no longer window, but plastic. Still, it worked.

Tsuzuki walked over to him and leaned over him, their legs touching. Hisoka gulped and moved back as Tsuzuki moved in. Eventually, he fell back against the bed, and Tsuzuki smiled. "I've thought about it..." He whispered, his breaths becoming uneven and excited. Hisoka shivered as Tsuzuki's breath began to touch his neck, making him arch lightly.

"Tsu-"

"Sh... Hisoka... I... I..." He couldn't say it. Instead, he slammed his lips into Hisoka's, and the boy gasped lightly, a look of surprise planted there. The older man broke free only to take his shirt off, throwing it impatiently onto the floor.

"Tsuzuki!" Hisoka gasped, staring at the man. "Oh... no no no no no! I..." It's not as if he didn't want it. In fact, it was what he wanted most. But was _now_ a good time? After all, Monsters are still roaming free.

But then... If the human race dies away, at least this way he'll go out happy. He smiled lightly as Tsuzuki's hands traced down his chest under his shirt. The further down he went, the higher he arched, just by impulse. Tsuzuki's eye caught on the boy's jeans, at the button and zipper keeping him from what he wanted. He looked up at the teen for permission, and just by looking at him, Hisoka nodded. "P..per...Permission.. Granted..." He panted, his breathing becoming heavy with the nervousness and excitement of the thoughts that were pushing in his mind.

Tsuzuki started to move his hand, then smirked and had an almost scary glint in his eye. He lowered his face to the button and used his mouth to undo them, and Hisoka moaned and arched each time his lips touched skin on his belly. When the button slipped out of the hole, he moved to the zipper, catching it with his teeth. He pulled it down carefully, and Hisoka laughed lightly.

Before he knew it, his jeans were on the floor, and both boys were soon naked, and Tsuzuki took Hisoka's body and pulled it closer. He licked his lips and kissed Hisoka's neck, pushing him back on the bed on his back, kissing his lips deeper than Hisoka even thought of.

"Hisoka..." Tsuzuki whispered, preparing both himself and the teen for the next move.

"Y...yes, T...Tsu...Tsuzuki...?" Hisoka whimpered, his eyed glazed over.

"I love you."

Hisoka smiled, and he nodded. "I love you too, Tsuzuki. Always..."

_**Two hours later; 3:00**_

Hisoka lay in the bed, his skin sweaty and sticky. Tsuzuki lay next to him, his arm around the boy's hips, asleep. Hisoka was not that lucky, however. Now, he thought it more important to save Tsuzuki from whatever harm may come to him.

_**There ya go! They are together:D I know, it seems rushed, but if YOU believed the world was about to end, would you take it slow? ... Nevermind. Don't answer that, please... Well, you can if you want, but you don't have to. I had to end this chapter quick. My stomach hurts like hell and the flu is being passed around at school, so I honestly think I'm next, since my whole group so far has had it... T.T**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	8. My son

_**:D Thank you, guys, for the reviews! You have NO idea how happy that makes me! (I'd jump around, but my tummy hurts ALOT. Why am I at the computer if I'm sick, you may ask? Well, I'll tell you that I'm here because I care about you that much. :D I'll make you guys happy with the next chapter. Just know I'm doing all I can with the chapters, I'm just running out of ideas. I know what I want to happen, I just can't find a way to get there. OH! And before I forget, the last chapter was supposed to be six, not seven. THIS is six. :D)**_

_**CHAPTER 7: March 20th, 11:23 P.M.**_

Hisoka coughed and stared up at the rock in front of his head. "Okay... Maybe, Tsuzuki, you should be careful where you're stepping..."

"Sorry, Hisoka..."

"It's alright."

Tsuzuki and Hisoka were in a cave they had found several days before. It seemed to be just perfect for hiding out, but it also seemed to be a nest for young monsters, as human bodies lay on the floor, limp and bloody. Neither one wanted to be the next.

Tsuzuki had tripped over a body and slammed against a rock, knocking it over and towards Hisoka. However, Hisoka, being lucky, only had to duck, and it hit the wall before it hit him. His infection had gotten better; He cleaned it out and Muraki found stuff to clean it out with, though it burned like hell. But, it felt better. His feet from the spider-monsters had healed, leaving only scars on the skin, covered by his socks and leather boots.

Tsuzuki had become happier since his little 'talk' with Hisoka a while back, on March eleventh, Though Hisoka still hurt a little. He was told to stay in bed, but it wasn't like either one of them could stay asleep when there are lives at stake!

Back in the present, Hisoka pushed his way out from under the rock, avoiding hitting his head. He stopped for a moment and looked up, his eyes shining with pure confusion. "Do you hear running water?"

Tsuzuki closed his eyes and listened, soon nodding. "It's faint, but yea. I do." He looked around and strained his eyes to see, seeing no rivers. Only walls.

Hisoka seen the same, but he suddenly had a flash of a picture in his mind.

_The wall in the back of the cave fell back, revealing a waterfall, sparkling waters running beneath it. _

Hisoka looked at the back of the cave. "Tsuzuki, stay back." He ran towards the wall and jumped, slamming his leg into it. Without a problem, the wall fell, and the waterfall was louder than before as the stone fell into a river.

Tsuzuki's jaw dropped. "Holy shit...!"

"Yea." Hisoka jumped from the cave down to the land below with the waterfall, and as he hit the ground, he noticed it was not stone at all, but sand. He smiled beautifully and leaned back, feeling nothing but peace. His back hit the sand, and he closed his eyes, soon feeling Tsuzuki jumping in beside him. '_Could it be we've finally found where we belong? Have we found hope for a new world, or is it all a dream?'_ He could no longer be sure what was real. It all seemed like a lie, and part of him hoped that the dead bodies would get up and wipe off the fake blood, jump up and say 'Gotcha!' and it would be some terrible, horrifying joke, and they all live happily.

But in the past two years, it hadn't happened. Even before he met Tsuzuki, he knew it was real. but now, as his dreams began to come true, he had a feeling it may not be just coincidence. Was it because he could sense Monsters that he could tell where things were? Or was it something else, like them calling out for help, or luring him there? Was it just his imagination? Was he in a coma, and all of this is just a lie?

He looked over to Tsuzuki, who had a smile on his face as the roaring waterfall lulled the two of them to sleep. No, he didn't want it to be a dream. Tsuzuki had to be real, to be there. He had to next to him his entire life, whether fighting monsters or settling down in a new world. If Tsuzuki died, he'd die with him. If he had to, he'd risk his life to save Tsuzuki's, whether the brunette liked it or not.

This happened for a reason. This must have been the reason for the Monsters. to bring him closer to a human he had ever thought possible.

As a child, Hisoka had never really played with another kid. He'd always stay in his room, reading a book. His mother always told him, "Get your nose out of that book and play, Hisoka! You need some fresh air!"

Then, he would reply the same every time. "But bad things happen outside. I could never survive."

She would look at him as he was insane, but then smile, give him a kiss, and leave his room, leaving him to his books.

He had dreams of things falling from the sky, people screaming and running, taking cover. Houses burning, blood falling. Then he seen the world crumbling every time he'd touch something. He'd wake up screaming, crying for his mother. She would always run in and tell him it would never happen. He'd always have the same dream, of him and a group of people fighting large _things_ dubbed monsters. He would have a gun, pointing at a man with brown hair. He was never able to see his face, but a warm feeling always came to him when he woke up after dreaming about the mysterious man.

He felt safe.

Were his dreams warnings? Could he have done something about it? To stop it?

Probably not, he told himself. That was ridiculous! Like a thirteen year old boy would be able to sway millions of people to believe that aliens from a distant planet were coming to earth and going to kill them all, that he would be the only one to survive in his entire family.

His mind soon switched to the future.

Would he be able to save the human race and live to see the outcome, or will he die before it ever happens, if it ever happens?

He suddenly felt a pressure on him. He looked up, and Tsuzuki was smiling as he lay on top of him. "You know, 'Soka, I've been thinking."

"Uh-oh, that's never good." Hisoka teased, and the two laughed softly.

"You really look beautiful when you smile. You should do it more often..." Tsuzuki whispered, his lips touching Hisoka's neck. The teen moaned lightly, then slightly pulled back.

"Not here!" Hisoka whispered. "If a monster comes by, we won't be prepared."

"True." Tsuzuki whispered. He Moved his lips towards the teen's, and he kissed his lips softly. Hisoka kissed back, moaning and opening his mouth, allowing Tsuzuki to move his tongue into the others mouth. Hisoka's legs automatically raised between Tsuzuki's, his knee just barely touching Tsuzuki's middle. Tsuzuki moaned and went down flat, grasping Hisoka's hair in his fists. Hisoka raised his arms to grab Tsuzuki's hips, and he squeezed lightly as Tsuzuki moved his lips to his neck, nibbling at the skin.

Hisoka felt a pang in his chest, and he yelped, pushing Tsuzuki off. The brunette slid off with ease and rolled in the sand.

Tsuzuki sat up and shook his head, making the sand in his hair fly everywhere. "Man, a simple, 'Stop' would have sufficed. What's wrong?"

Hisoka clutched his shirt, and he winced. It felt as if something was tearing his heart out, squeezing tightly and never letting go.

"Hisoka?" Tsuzuki whispered, touching his shoulders. The pain went away, and he fell backwards into Tsuzuki's chest.

"I want out of here." He whispered, the peace and beauty of the place shattered. Tsuzuki, slightly shocked, picked him up and helped him over the edge before climbing back into the cave himself.

_**March 21st, 2:00 A.M.**_

_**"This is what you are, Hisoka. There is no fighting it. You are one of us!" **_

_**Hisoka coughed, and blood splattered on the sand. He sat on the island inside the cave, but the water was blood red, and the sand was stained with his own blood. A woman stood in front of him, an army of Monsters stationed behind her in the cave. Tsuzuki's body was held back by Watari and Tatsumi. He was screaming and crying loudly, but Hisoka could not understand what he was saying. He screamed as his back felt as if his bones were piercing out of his skin. Monster-like skin now covered him, and his eyes shone a bright green as he collapsed on the ground. **_

_**"You are one of us." The woman whispered, and Monster behind her roared in something like chanting, **_

_**"One of us! One of Us!" **_

_**Tsuzuki was screaming even louder now, but Hisoka couldn't understand him. He turned slowly to Tsuzuki, who stopped screaming and moved back, clearly terrified of his once-upon-a-time lover. He had the sudden urge to kill them, but he held back, looking back up at the woman, who smiled and held out her hand. She had a soft smile, like a mother's. He reached up and grabbed her hand, his human-like fingers still remaining. **_

_**"This is what I am." He repeated, his voice sounding unfamiliar and rough to Tsuzuki's ears, but childlike in Hisoka's own. A tear slowly trailed down his face, and he looked up to the woman. "Okay. Do it. Destroy my weakness."**_

_**The woman took a dagger from her robes, and she brought it down into his chest-**_

Hisoka screamed and bolted strait up, darkness surrounding him. His chest heaved with his breaths, and he looked around. Tsuzuki stood up in the dark and ran over to him, looking terrified in the moonlight.

"Hisoka! Are you okay?" He cried, touching Hisoka's body.

Hisoka nodded and looked around. He was outside the cave, and people were looking around it.

"What's going on?"

"Oh, you said, 'Monster in the cave' earlier, and then you passed out. So we began looking to keep it as far away from the shelter as possible."

Hisoka suddenly got up and ran into the cave, about four men shouting after him to stop. He didn't, and he ran through the cave to the end. The wall was back up, and he kicked at it, making it fall immediately. Several Slayers gasped, and one just whispered, 'Woah'.

Hisoka stared into the 'island' paradise. The water was red now, and the sand had only a little bit of blood in it. Blood splatters were all over the walls, and Hisoka fell to his knees. He shook his head in disbelief. Tsuzuki ran over, grabbing his arm. "Wasn't that water _clear_ last time we were here?"

"Yes." He got up and jumped into the river water, and amazingly, the water did not even push him over. His eyes were glazed as he thought about his dream, soon reaching the edge of the sandy land. He still didn't know how the paradise had even gotten there in the first place, or how it got bloody. But he didn't care. He walked to the waterfall and put his hand in, and it went through and never hit a wall. His eyes widened a fraction, and he backed up slowly. Tsuzuki, who shouted for him and jumped off to the island and running towards him, watched in horror as Hisoka jumped through the waterfall.

"Hisoka!" He yelled, running and jumping through as well. Tatsumi, Watari, and doctor Muraki followed, but the rest of the gang stayed away.

Hisoka walked through stone passageways, the smell of Monsters growing stronger. He stopped as he heard voices.

"_**Our son is coming. He is in the passages. Wait for him.**_"

It was a woman.

The same woman from his dream, he found, as he came through to another island room. It was just the same as the other, and in the back of the room, it looked like the cave leading to the outside. Monsters were gathered there, all of them silent.

A beautiful woman with blue-ish skin and white, angelic hair walked toward him, reaching out an arm.

"_**Hello, Hisoka."**_ She whispered, finally touching his forehead. "_**Do you remember the day we first came to your home looking for you?**_" She whispered, and he shook his head slowly, shaking lightly. A pain in his head made him shudder and grab it, but she grabbed both of his arms and put them at his side. She smiled. "_**Remember.**_"

_FLASHBACK_

_"Mom!" Hisoka yelled, coming down the stairs. His mother turned and looked at him, a bright smile on her face. The clock on the wall read '2:40 A.M' and he walked over to her, giving her a hug. _

_"What is it honey?"_

_"I had the dream again." _

_"Oh, honey! You have to stop reading those horror stories! That's what's scaring you!"_

_"It's not that one, mom. Not the monsters. The man."_

_"Oh?" She stopped and leaned down to him, sitting in a chair. "What man? You've never told me about it."_

_"He has brown hair. I feel safe whenever he's in my dreams. He's like a savior. And he fights the Monsters beside me, and-"_

_"Honey, Monsters don't exist. And chances are, this man doesn't either. What does he look like?"_

_"I don't get to see his face. He's always in the shadows when he's in my dreams, but I occasionally see purple eyes and I always see brown hair. he's really tall, and he's got a body like daddy. Thin and perfect!" _

_His mother laughed. "Honey, Monsters don't exist." _

_The moment she said it, there was a loud explosion and they two went onto the floor, screaming. Hisoka winced as his head collided with the wood, and the ceiling caved in on them. He covered his head and waited until all was silent, and he looked up. _

_A woman stood outside, and her soft eyes went through him, making him feel... different. Safe. Like his mother. "**My son...**" She whispered. _

_He looked down, and a large creature that looked a lot like the Monsters in his dreams had grabbed his mother, running away quickly with her in it's arms._

_"Mom!" He cried, trying to get up. His leg hurt too much, and he only succeeded in collapsing on the floor. _

_"**You will remember,**" The woman in the window said, waving an arm. "**When I want you too. Until then, survive.**" A large piece of wood slammed into his head, slamming his forehead into the ground. All went black._

_END FLASHBACK!_

Hisoka blinked, and he stared at the woman. "No... I'm not like you. I'm not like you!" He backed up, and by now, Tsuzuki, Watari, Tatsumi, and Muraki were held by different Monsters, and they all were wiggling to get free. "Hey! Let them go! They didn't do anything!"

"_**Yes, they killed our kind!**_"

"So did I!" Hisoka yelled, pulling out his gun. "And I will not hesitate to do it again!" He pointed it at the woman's head, and she smiled, unafraid.

"_**you wouldn't do such a thing. You know better, my son.**_"

"I am not your son!"

"_**Haven't you felt it? The fact that you just aren't human? The pain in your chest? In your back?**_"

Hisoka stopped. She was right. But the pains could have meant just about _anything_. "Yes, but It was probably something else! Face it, there is nothing you can do to make me-" 

"_**What about sensing us?**_"

Hisoka once again stopped. He gulped. She was right, what about it? No other person could do it.

"_**No other human is capable of doing so much in such a young body.**_"

"And if I am a Monster? What are you going to do to me?"

"_**Monster, huh? That's what you call us?**_" She whispered, laughing.

"Yes, and I am what we call a slayer, which is someone that will kick your ass!" He pointed the gun again, but the Monsters yanked on their captives, Tsuzuki screaming the loudest as a claw pierced his skin. He dropped the gun. "If I go with you, will let them go and leave so that the Human race can survive again?"

"_**Yes. You are all we wanted. We did not come for anything else. We will restore your world, and your kind can reproduce again.**_"

Hisoka looked down and back at Tsuzuki, who screamed. "No! No, Hisoka! Don't!"

Hisoka sighed. "I'm sorry, Tsuzuki. If it's to save... I'll do it." He whispered, remembering his thought in the paradise the first time he'd found it. _'If Tsuzuki died, I'll die with him. If I had to, I'd risk my life to save Tsuzuki's, whether he liked it or not._'

He felt tears burning in his eyes as the woman began a chant, Monsters behind her chanting with her. He felt strange, as if his whole body was changing. A burning went through his legs, and he looked down to see his skin seeming to rot away. He screamed in pain, and Tsuzuki screamed with him.

"No!" He had tears streaming down his face as he watched the only one he loved transforming into the one thing the two had been fighting against.

Hisoka screamed louder and fell to his knees, blood coming from his mouth. He spit some on the ground, and it splattered against the sand, just like his dream.

"_**You are one of us!**_" The woman cried, laughing happily. "_**I Have you back, my son! At long last!**_"

Hisoka screamed and felt a pain in his upper back, and blood suddenly splashed out from his back, and it splatter all over the walls. The things that exited him seemed to be wings of some sort. His teeth felt heavier, sharper. His eyes were still green, though they had red speckles within them.

His screaming died down as he fell into the sand, still squirming in pain.

Tsuzuki cried silently, his tears falling into the river below. It seemed to purify the water, as it turned crystal clear.

The Monster holding him leaned down, and for the first time, it actually talked to him. "_**I Suggest you close your eyes for this. I'm getting tired of you screaming**_."

"You mean there's more?" Watari asked, looking over. Tears of his own dripped onto the floor, and he sniffled.

"_**Yea. One more part.**_"

Tsuzuki closed his eyes, as did Watari and Muraki, who had remained silent. He held his tears in. After all, he wasn't one to cry often. and he wasn't going to start now. But Tatsumi still watched, pain in his heart as he listened and watched his friend going through it. He longed to run over and help him up, to comfort him and hug him as he had done the first few months.

"He really has grown up more than we could ever imagine." He whispered, sighing.

"_**Only one more part, my son. Then it will all be over, and you will feel no more pain.**_"

Hisoka looked up to see her pulling a knife, and he knew what came next. He closed his eyes as the knife pierced his chest, and he could literally feel his human half dying.

He fell to the ground once more, flat now, breathing hard and heavy. After a few minutes, the pain faded, and he stood slowly. He looked over at his friends, and he waved over to them.

Tsuzuki waved back, having opened his eyes after being unable to keep them shut.

Hisoka was then tugged on by the woman, and she jumped up, dragging him with her.

In the air, Hisoka growled. "Let them go. you promised. Restore this place!"

"Of course." She said, nodding. "Just look down."

Hisoka did as told and seen lush forests and rivers, mountains and beautiful landscapes. He soon seen Tsuzuki and the others get pushed out of the cave, and they all looked up at him, staring at him sadly. He stared back and waved lightly with his free hand before facing up again, feeling the air beginning to thin. "Wait, will we be able to breathe?"

"_**Of course**_." She whispered, smiling. The Monsters from below soon joined them, rising up and sprouting wings hidden under flaps of skin.

There was more to Monsters than met the eye. Now, he knew they were beautiful, in a way, the way they work and survive. The way they run and even kill. Everything they do was like artwork, and the slayers were only the paint brush of their biggest creation yet.

The new world.

_**10 years later.**_

Tsuzuki looked down at the ocean from the old cave, smiling lightly. People were rebuilding their homes with their wives and children, new babies needing new homes. He was now thirty three, and proud of what he had done to help. Hisoka was still fresh in his mind, still an open wound. The wind picked up, and his hair waved in the breeze, and he breathed in deep, taking in the salty air. He jumped off of the top, and he picked six flowers at the edge of a forest. He walked into the cave and through the open cave wall, still down from Hisoka's kick. Two large gravestones were going up to the very top of the cave, and one name was written on each stone.

The first read, '_**Hanashi; The Hero**_Tsuzuki dropped three flowers on the sand, listening to the waterfall in the background.

Next to it, he felt tears burning in his eyes as he read the second one aloud. "_**Kurosaki Hisoka. Best friend. Boyfriend. Greatest Hero alive.**_"

He dropped the flowers and smiled, touching the grave with his finger tips. he leaned against the cold stone, and he could swear he felt Hisoka next to him, holding tightly for comfort. He could almost Hear the teen's voice above the waterfall, now a whisper in his thoughts. He could almost see Hisoka's face staring down at him, The beautiful smile gracing his features and his eyes glowing with love and passion. He could almost taste his skin, his lips against his own. He smiled lightly and kissed the stone, standing up.

"I hope you can hear me, Hisoka. I love you now, and I always will. 'Till the end of time."

_**-Sniff sniff- I'm sorry for the sad ending... But I just... I just... -crying- I COULDNT HELP IT! T.T Now, during the grave scene, I was listening to Shuichi Shindou's theme from gravitation, and I thought it would go perfectly if it was a movie. Which made me cry more. **_

_**Now, was this chapter long enough for ya? XD **_

_**THE END**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	9. Slayer soundtrack Just for fun

_**Well, I just did this for fun. I went through a bunch of my Cd's, went on line, listened to a Music channel on my TV, and I made a fake soundtrack for Slayer. XD I know, strange, but oh well. **_

_**SLAYER SOUNDTRACK**_

_**1: PinBack; From nothing to nowhere.**_

_**2: Aiden: One love**_

_**3: Velvet Revolver: The Last fight**_

_**4: Interpol; No I in threesome**_

_**5: Red Jumpsuit Apparatus: Your Guardian Angel**_

_**6: Boys like Girls; The great Escape**_

_**7: Daughtry: Over you (More than you know)**_

_**8: Paramore: Crush Crush Crush**_

_**9: Matchbox Twenty: How far we've come**_

_**10: Sum 41: Walking Disaster**_

_**11: Taproot: I**_

_**12: Linkin Park: Shadow of the Day**_

_**13: System of a Down: Empty walls**_

_**14: Linkin Park: Bleed it out**_

_**15: Drowning Pool; Let the bodies hit the floor**_

_**Heh, odd, I know. But oh well:D You can see if you think they fit, but these are the songs that really went well and helped me think of stuff. Especially Empty walls. O.O I Literally shouted PERFECT! When I heard it. -sigh- Anyway, moving on.**_


End file.
